The Epic Tale of Near and SirMimsy Pompingdon-Near goes somewhere
by Sir.MimsyPompingdon
Summary: And so, when the SPK thought they had gotten rid of Sir.Mimsy Pompingdon, they return...While Near goes away on a important trip to America Rester, Mimsy and some of the other members are left to look after the headquarters. But a new character has arrived...an acquaintance of Mimsy? The real craziness in about to start!


Universe. Earth. Japan. Tokyo. NPA-Headquarters. A place full of...what? Even for the narrators it's too much. They're cowering in corners and eat potato chips, while the Kira case was already solved.  
Anyway, NPA-headquarters. Let's start.  
Near: *finishes his 102784787535th white puzzle*  
Rester: *still having a familiar sock with pink liquid in the mouth*  
Near: I got a call by the President of the United States. I'll be away for a few days.  
Linder: What? Now? In this time?  
Near: Yeah. Will you be alright? *stares to Rester*  
Rester: *stares back* mmmpf!  
Near: *sigh* could you please get our newcomer?  
Linder: Alright. *takes out some chocolate and makes a weird dance move*  
Near: err...Linder, what are you doing?  
Linder: uh, calling the newbie, you know.  
Near: ...ah...

*suddenly a ball of energy rolls into the room as fast as a lightening bolt*  
*the chocolate has disappeared from Linder's hand*  
Linder:...  
Rester: Oh no...  
* Pompingdon sit's on the floor smearing chocolate on a puzzle and occasionally sticking pieces to their face*  
Near: Thank you Linder  
Rester: Why have you called them in here exactly...?  
Near: I need someone to guard the place when I'm gone  
Rester: And you want them-  
*stares at Pompingdon who is doing a chicken dance*  
-to guard the head-quarters...  
Near: Yes.  
Rester: But...  
Near: Don't worry you'll be here too.  
Rester:...  
*hops over to the desk*  
HEAD-DESK!  
Pompingdon: I accept your challenge! But first you must give me the golden monkey

Near: What...monkey?  
Rester: Don't do this to me, Near! *jumps behind the desk like some random James Bond*  
Near: Rester, don't worry about this. Sir Pompingdon is very responsible and reasonable.  
*finishes his superXXLmasterprosudoku-cube*  
Ryuk *still in a maid dress*: Did I smell Chocolate?  
Rester: *murmurs* Oh no...Not him...  
Near: Well, we _had_ chocolate.  
*stares to a certain ball of energy who's currently doing the turtle dance*  
Ryuk: ARRRGH, I'm so sick of this...I always smell food and then there isn't any! :( ARRGH *tares off his maid dress like King Kong*  
Linder: Near, when are you going to leave?  
Near: Today. In a few hours.  
Rester: *shocked* WHAT? Give me some mental preparing time!  
Near: ... Don't you just need a few seconds for this?  
Rester: I'm NOT you! *stands up, runs away while crying, leaves the room*  
Near:...Linder could you please take him his cuddle bear in 3 hours or so, he needs time to calm down.  
Linder: Yes sir  
Ryuk: HEY THAT'S MY BEAR!  
Linder: NOT ANY MORE! BWU HA HA HA HAAAAA!  
*Runs out the room with the bear*  
*Ryuk sidesteps after him*  
Near: Well I better get going, come Aizawa  
Aizawa: Yes Near.  
*They leave room*  
Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon:...That's strange...I'm sure Near doesn't like flying...Is he going by ferry...No that's absurd, it's much quicker by giraffe...  
-3 hours later-  
*Rester walks into the headquarters*  
Rester: Only my sweet cuddle bear understands me...I wonder if near is still-  
*his eyes widen in Fear*  
Rester: OH GOD, WHO ISN'T A MASS MURDER, *cough* Kira *cough*, NO!  
Pompingdon: Oh, good day Rester.  
*There is a person with brown hair with little cat ears sitting at a tea table with Mimsy*  
*THEY ARE BOTH HOLDING CUPS FROM STARBUCKS*  
Rester: Mimsy! You didn't!  
*Mimsy grins evilly*  
Pompingdon: Oh yes, I did...  
*they get up slowly cup still in hand*  
Pompingdon: I ORDERED ALL OUR COFFEE FROM STARBUCKS! Ah ha ha!  
Rester: You!- Wait! No! That's not what I meant!...Who...who's is that?!

Pompingdon:  
*still holding coffee cup*  
Huh?  
*Rester is pointing at the person with cat ears*  
Pompingdon: Ah! This is my friend, Mee.  
Rester: You?  
Pompingdon: No, Mee.  
Rester: Mee?  
Pompingdon: No, her.  
Rester: What?!  
Mee: That's my name  
*Mee stands up*  
Mee: M-E-E, Mee.  
*Rester looks confused*  
Rester: Mimsy you have friends?  
Pompingdon: Certainly...why does that surprise you so?  
*Rester stares at Mimsy*  
Rester: You're...you're acting almost normal...  
Mee: That's because of the wombats.  
Rester: Actually I was going to ask if you had that eff-...wait, what did you say?  
Mee: Wombats.  
Rester:...Please don't tell me you're like Mimsy...  
Mee: Of course not!  
Rester: Phew...for a minute there-  
Mee: I'm even better! I've come to help cheer you up!  
*Rester steps back a bit*  
Rester:...What...  
Mee turns to Mimsy  
Mee: You're right he is infected with cornflakes.  
Pompingdon: Heh heh heh, washbaskets...  
Rester: ?  
*Mee pulls out a rope*  
Mee: I think it's time for treatment  
Rester: What treatment?  
Pompingdon: Ah, yes...It seems we will have to use...the BPTF!  
Rester: W-what's the BPTF?  
Mee: ROPE TIME!  
Rester falls over some chairs  
*Mee and Mimsy loom over him*  
Rester: NO STAY AWAY FROM ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
-10 minutes later-  
*Gevanni walks into the office*  
Gevanni: I'm so glad I solved that odd case of the missing wasabi...I wonder where near is-  
*he looks around*  
Gevanni: What the!-

*he sees Rester shaking in fear with two people looming over him, a girl with brown hair and cat ears is holding a thick rope and the other person taking out a big pink fluffy thing*  
Gevanni: *steps back* What happened?  
Rester: SAVE ME!  
Mee: I don't need to be saved.  
Rester: Damn-it! I didn't mean you!  
Mee: Well, shut up Rester! Mimsy, the BPTF!  
Sir Mimsy Pompingdon: Oh, we forgot the HPFC's!  
Mee: WHA-! How could we forget them?  
Pompingdon: Wait, I'll get them!  
*ball of energy rolls out of the room*  
Rester: *weeps*  
Gevanni: ... Who are these persons, Rester?  
Rester: Don't ask, SAVE ME! From those crazy psychos!  
Mee: That's not nice, Rester. *stretches rope* *evil Kira laughter*  
Gevanni: Rester, you're a coward...  
Mee: Yep.  
Gevanni: You could beat this girl *points to Mee* easily!  
Mee: *nods* Nope.  
Gevanni: See?! ... Wait, what?  
Mee: Since I'm a friend of Mimsy you should expect more from me!  
*suddenly dances the Kira dance*  
*a tortoise crawls over the floor to Mee*  
Gevanni: ...she sure reminds me of Mimsy...  
Mee: *puts handcuffs and bunny ears on Rester*  
Rester: What are you doing?! STOP!  
Gevanni: *stares at Rester, sitting on the floor in pink bunny ears and blue plastic handcuffs*  
Gevanni: ...  
Rester: ...  
Mee: That's it. Now we have to wait for Mimsy.

*the phone rings*  
Ryuk: Hello?  
Gevanni: When did the Shinigami get here?  
Rester: Why is he wearing my cuddle bear on his head?  
Gevanni: Huh?  
Rester: What?  
Gevanni:...  
Rester:...  
Ryuk: What? I can't understand...pass to Rester?...I thinks he's busy at the moment-  
Rester: -NO I'M NOT!  
Ryuk: Yeah...he really can't talk right now...  
Rester: Is that Near?! HELP ME NEAR!  
Pompingdon: Well I couldn't find any glue so would watermelon be okay?  
Rester: AGGHH!  
Pompingdon: What's his problem?  
*Rester bashes his head against the floor*  
Ryuk: Call for you-  
*passes phone to Mimsy*  
Pompingdon: Moshi Moshi.  
Hai…Hai…ah soka…  
Rester: Who is it?  
*Mimsy turns to the control panel*  
-IGNORED-  
Pompingdon: The red button? What about the one that says pyjamas? What?! That can't be possible! You're a liar…oh no wait I see it now  
Rester: ?  
*Mimsy presses a button*  
Near: Ugggghhhh…Rester?  
Rester: Near?  
Pompingdon: So that's how he does it…  
Mee: Who?  
Pompingdon: Daniel Craig.  
Rester: ?  
Near: I-I really don't like this plane…I want to get of  
Aizawa: Near we can't get off were 30,000 ft of ground…  
Near: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…  
Rester: Calm down near, it's okay, you're completely safe in that plane I promise  
Near: But planes crash?  
Ryuk: What's a plane?  
Rester: …That's very unlikely-  
Near:-But there's still a probability!

Gevanni: Please calm down, Near. Nothing will happen.  
Near: But...  
*some loud cracking noises are echoing out the speakers*  
Random Pilot: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I welcome you to the first CRASH this plane will have! Sorry, but huh, bye!  
Steward: But Mr. Pilot, what's with us?  
Random Pilot: Is that my problem?  
Steward: ...eh...yes?  
Random Pilot: ...  
Random Pilot: Something I should care about?  
*more crackling noises*  
Steward: What are you doing! NO! Don't!  
Random pilot: Bye!  
Co-pilot: Ehehehe! D  
Steward: ...damn those pilots...oh, the mic is on! Ladies and Gentlemen, the plane's about to crash. But please keep calm and put the lifejackets on. STAY CALM!  
_click_  
Near: Gevanni...What did you say exactly?  
Gevanni: Uhm...  
Ryuk: That's gonna be fun! *hyuk hyuk*  
Near: O_O  
Mee: AWESOME! PLANE CRASH! *shoves yellow grapes in Rester's mouth*  
Rester: mmpf!  
Mee: Can't wait to see Batman saving the plane!  
*the plane shakes a bit*  
Mee: huiiii!  
Near: Waaah! Save me, Watari! *clings onto Gevanni*  
Ryuk: Near...you realize you're cute, right?  
Mee: AWWWWW! Cuddle me too, Near-chan!  
Near: *blushes into a deep dark red* we're all are going to die!  
Mee: Nah, not with Mimsy and me in company!  
*plane quakes*

Pompingdon:

*strokes invisible goatee*

I'm sure Watari's dead…

Mee: Hmm?

Near: Where's a shinigami when I need one!?

Linder: Ryuk…

Rester: MMPH!

*Gevanni kicks Rester*

*Ryuk takes a few seconds to think*

Ryuk:…Fine I'll save him…

Linder: I should think so too.

Gevanni: What have you been doing all this time Linder?

Linder: I've been throwing confetti off the top of the building

Gevanni:…

Linder:…

Mee:…

Rester: MPPH!

Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon:...

Gevanni: Well I guess that explains all those spontaneous marriages

Gevanni:…

Linder:…

Mee:…

Rester: MPPH!

Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon:...

Gevanni: What? Can't I be random for once?

Linder:…

Mee:…

STOP THIS AT ONCE!

*Everyone turns round*

Mee: Oh, hey Mr. Narrator dude.

ENOUGH! ENOUGH I SAY! ENOUGH WITH THE TEDIOUS, INFURIATIJNG PAUSES! ENOUGH WITH THE SHOVING OF RANDOM THINGS INTO RESTERS MOUTH-

*Ryuk sniggers*

-IT'S NOT FUNNY! I'M SURPRISED THE MAN HASN'T CHOCKED TO DEATH!

*Rester is unconscious*

AND YOU!

*Points at…me?-Who me?*

YES YOU! STOP STATING EVERYTHING THAT'S GOING ON! IT'S STUPID PEOPLE CAN SEE WHAT'S GOING ON THERE ARE PICTURES! THIS IS A MANGA!

Linder: Actually Death note's the manga, this is a fanfic there are no pictures here.

SHUT UP! DON'T PATRONISE ME!

Mee: I'm not offended…

NOT YOU! AHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, THIS IS JUST COMNPLETE NONSENSE!

Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon: Would you like sugar with that?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*The Narrator precipitates out of the window*

I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!

*Sorry…*

…

Linder: Ryuk? Aren't you supposed to be saving near?

Ryuk: Opps, yeah, sorry, I forgot…

Rester: Damn Shinigami…

Mee: DETENTION!

Rester: Wha!...

Mee: Where's Near?  
Ryuk: Oh right, what does this guy look like?  
Mee: White hair, black eyes. With a puzzle hidden under his white clothes which look like...yeah, what exactly?  
Gevanni: They're called pyjamas. I observed Near well. *silly-face on*  
Mee: As well as you observed Kira?  
Gevanni: *looks away* I don't know what you're talking about...  
Linder: Oh, come on, people, we're off-topic again!  
Ryuk: *hyuk hyuk* So, does anyone have apple?  
Linder: We need to find Near!  
Ryuk: I need apples.  
Mee: ...like humans need alcohol and drugs, right?  
Ryuk: HOW. DO. YOU. KNOW. THIS?!  
Mee: *shrugs* I'm just some manga otaku...*looks out the window Gevanni's also looking to*  
Gevanni: Nice clouds...  
Mee: yeah...They're so yellow and rainbow-coloured.  
*awkward silence*  
Linder: ahem...Where's Near?  
Mee: *stares intensely out the window*  
Ryuk: *focuses on an iPhone some passenger was using*  
*Dear children, please turn off your phones while the plane's flying. Do not take an example on this passenger.*

*click*  
Rester: Thank god I don't have things in my mouth anymore...  
Linder: AHEM! NEAR!  
Mee: What's with this interesting cloud over there?  
Gevanni: Oh, yeah, it's interesting!  
Ryuk: Gimme the apple... *tries to get iPhone*  
Mee: Oh, wait...That isn't a cloud, is it?  
Gevanni: Yeah, now that you say it...  
*both press their faces on the glass*  
Mee: Could it be...  
Gevanni: Ryuk...You failed as a Shinigami. Sorry. We'll have to call Grelle…probably.  
Mee: That means no apples for you anymore.  
Ryuk: Wha-?!  
Linder: COULD ANYONE PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! *runs into corner crying*  
Rester: I agree with Linder. We have to find Near.  
Mee: There he is.  
Pompingdon: I'm also here, you know!  
Mee: Oh, hey! Sorry, what have you been doing? And what's HE doing here?  
Gevanni: Dat cloud is Near...ROFL...  
Linder: Gevanni. NO DRUGS, how many times do I have to say this?!  
Gevanni: But it's Near!  
Ryuk: *got the phone successfully from the passenger* Bah, this tastes like crap. *crunches loudly*  
Mee: It does. I tasted it once.  
Ryuk: ...  
Mee: ... -_-… ; )  
Ryuk: Could you be a Shinigami too?  
Mee: Nope.  
Ryuk: Awww…  
Mee: By the way, Gevanni's right. And MIMSY, tell me, what is HE doing here?!  
Linder: NO DRUGS! For a week! To all of you!  
Mee: I just drink tea without sugar. O.o  
Gevanni: Near's a funny cloud! *giggles*

Pompingdon: Are we on a plane?

Mee: It's not my place to say

Gevanni: True…

Linder: What was I just telling you about drugs?!

Rester: EVERYBODY QUEIT!

…

*Everyone is silent*

Gevanni: How is it the narrator could point when they're just a voice?

Linder: Are you still going on about that?!

Rester: SHUT UP!

*Linder is taken aback*

Rester: This is all out of hand! I don't know if it's drugs, gas or just plain randomness, but we have to save Near from that plane, and …NOW WHO'S GOING TO STOP MUCKING ABOUT AND ATUALLY HELP?!

*Gevanni glances towards window*

Gevanni: No point here comes Near now…

*Near is flying through the sky carried by who has a jetpack*

*they fly through the smashed window*

Rester:…Near are you okay?

Near: *emotionless* yes.

Rester: Oh.

: What happened here? Who smashed the window?

Mee: The narrator.

: Who?

Linder: Hey where'd you get the jetpack from?

: Oh, we stole it from a Kira worshiper back in L.A during the last Kira case.

Gevanni: I see, had he any carrots at all?

: What? I don't know?

Linder: Sorry about him, he's gravely intoxicated…

Mee: Ah yes that might be the Francium I put in his tea

Linder: The what?!

Pompingdon: What?!

*Gevanni twirls in circles*

Gevanni: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Linder: How could you-

Pompingdon: YOU HAD TEA WITHOUT ME!

Mee: Well…

Pompingdon: That's it! We're through!

*takes friendship stick out of blue hair and uses it as nunchucks against Rester*

Mee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rester: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!

Mr. Aizawa: I should've taken the week off…

Mee: DON'T use our friendship stick! Rester doesn't deserve to be touched by it! D  
Rester: AAAAAH!  
Pompingdon: Just a bit longer! *hits Rester on the nose*  
Aizawa: Okay guys, calm down please!  
Mee: NO!  
Linder: Huh? Where's Near? Did he disappear again?  
Mee: I don't care! Look, Rester's getting blue!  
*points out to Rester who gets strangled by Mimsy*  
Rester: *Cough cough*  
Mee: Haaah, funny! Keep going on, Mims!  
Aizawa: Now, what's more important? Saving Rester or finding Near?  
Linder: Near.  
Mee: Near.  
Ryuk: Apples.  
Mimsy: Near.  
Gevanni: Near.  
Rester: *COUGHBLAEAREGGHCOUGH*  
Aizawa: 'kay, let's search for our lost child.  
Linder: *nods and takes out a giant yellow scythe*  
Gevanni: What's that Linder?  
Linder: If you don't know this, you're no cop! *clicks a green button on the...thing*  
Gevanni: What..?  
Rester: *AARRGHH COUGH COUGH!*  
Aizawa: *sigh* let's search for Near!  
Mee: Nah, I'll help Mimsy for a while.  
Ryuk: Me too. *hyuk hyuk* Perhaps I'll get an apple.  
Mee: No, you won't.  
Ryuk: WHAT!? WHY?  
Mee: Because you can't bring your own food into the plane.  
Linder: indeed, indeed. *takes a potato chip and EATS IT*  
Aizawa: Oh, isn't that Near?  
*points to a seat under which white hair's looking out*  
Linder: *sighs* Then I didn't have to use the Bonboa.  
Gevanni: the…What?  
Linder: If you don't know this you're not a cop. BAM.  
Gevanni: *starts sobbing in a corner*  
Aizawa: *grabs white hair*  
Everyone watches while Aizawa is pulling on the white hair.  
Suddenly there's a hiss and Aizawa jumps back!  
Aizawa: No, it's a CAT! D:  
Sebastian: Did someone say cat?  
Mee: Piss off, you're in the wrong fanfiction.  
Sebastian: But ... CATS!  
Mee: Just go. Or do I have to call Ciel?  
Sebastian: No, No, I'll go now.  
Aizawa: Who was that guy?  
Mee: Just an acquainted Akuma.  
Lidner: Akuma?  
Mee: You're better off not knowing it.  
Near: It's Japanese and means demon.  
Lidner: *jumpscares* NEAR! WHERE WERE YOU?  
Aizawa: We've been searching you! (for one minute tough)  
Near: ...

Pompingdon: I missed killing Sebastian didn't I…

Mee: Indeed.

Aizawa: Kill?!

Near: you're not confessing to be a murderer are you?

Pompingdon: I was considering…Sebastian's just lucky he's not Sasuke...GRRRRR!

*Sasuke Uchiha walks in*

Sasuke: Urgh…My life sucks.

Pompingdon: ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

*Mimsy does a awesome Ninja kick into Sasuke's face and he shots through the ceiling*

-Parts of the ceiling fall to the floor and dust mingles about the headquarters-

Rester: *surprised face*

-Mee whacks Rester over the head with the photocopier-

Mee: ^^

Pompingdon: Anyway since Near's back-

*Sasuke falls past the window*

Sasuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gevanni: You know that cheered me up a little

Pompingdon: T.T Sasuke Uchiha…always ruins everything

Linder: Well what were you going to say…

Pompingdon:…I forgot…D':

Rester: I'll start tidying up…

Ryuk: Where's my hula skirt?

Mee: I don't know! I definitely did not eat it! No Sir!

Pompingdon: Yes.

Mee: Not you-

Pompingdon: Hmpf! Well I know when I'm not wanted!

Linder: Oh dear…

Mee: Wait! No! I didn't!

-Rester smiles-

Near: That's not pleasant Rester

-Rester blushes-

Rester: Sorry N!

Linder: *gasp* Rester you're so adorable when you blush! 8D

Aizawa: I'm clocking out; this is just getting weirder and weirder

Near: That happens when is here

Pompingdon: What are you suggesting?!

Gevanni: NOTHING! JUST DON'T JUMP IN FRONT OF THAT TRAIN!

Mee: What train?

*Gevanni points behind Mimsy*

-A train is hurtling towards the SPK members-

Gevanni: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Tiny toy train hits Mimsy's shoe*

Pompingdon: *puts hand on Gevanni's shoulder*

Okay Gevanni, I think you need a rest…

Linder: I'll remove him, come on Gevanni piggy back

Gevanni climbs onto Linder back and sucks his thumb; Linder carries Gevanni out the room

Mee: Oh, finally he's gone. He was a bit too high.  
Pompingdon: I agree! The hula skirt was delicious!  
Rester: Oh, wait, why are we in the headquarters again?  
Near: We used Mr. Aizawa's backpack, while you were unconscious, because Mee used her pencil.  
Aizawa: Right, you were sleeping like a baby that time. That was cute.  
Mee: No, it was like an ugly drooling baby.  
Rester: I'm not a baby!  
Pompingdon: No one said that! But where's my slipper?  
Mee: Don't know.  
Near: I don't either.  
Rester: And what's this thing on your head, Near-samma?  
Near: Samma?  
-Rester blushes-  
Mee: Oh, right, that thing.. Isn't that your slipper?  
-Mee holds a Turkish slipper with a pink unicorn which is farting rainbows on it-  
Pompingdon: No, that isn't mine! D: Mine has Kira, with hearts and sparkles and LIGHTNING!  
Mee: ...  
Near: Are you confessing being a Kira-worshipper?  
Mee: okay...Whose slipper is it then?  
Pompingdon: Probably Aizawas!  
Aizawa: IT'S NOT MINE! I need to leave!  
Ryuk: Oh, there's my slipper!  
-grabs the slipper out of Mee's hand and puts it into a maid dress-  
Mee: You kinda seem to have an obsession with Maid dresses...  
Ryuk: Yeah. Even Kira had to obey me.  
Near: Does that mean...  
Pompingdon: ...Kira wore a pumpkin?  
Near: I actually wanted to say something different.  
Ryuk: How did you know he wore pumpkin?  
Pompingdon: It's on my bag, which I bought in an anime store!  
Near: Are you confessing being a Kira worshipper by buying a bag with his face in a pumpkin on it?  
Mee: Near, stop it. Mimsy only bought this bag as a sign of our friendship! D  
Near: Really?  
Aizawa: Yup.  
-takes out a pink bag with Kira's evil-laughter-face on it.-  
Mee: Oh, don't forget the pandas.  
Near: What on earth is this?  
Mee: Should we take you to said store? There are also Shirts with your face on it~!  
Ryuk: And mine too! With crabs! I'm really a celebrity!  
Pompingdon: No, you aren't!  
Ryuk: Why?  
Pompingdon: If you were, you'd be chased by THESE all the time!  
-points to a heap of girls hiding behind a tree-  
Girls: KYAAAH! NEAAR! LOOK AT MY SHIRT! WE LOVE YOUU!  
Near: Oh no, not…fangirls... Mee! Help me! Mee?  
Mee: OHHH, nice shirt! Where did you buy it?  
Girls: WE MADE IT BY OURSELVES! KYAAA! NEAR'S SO KAWAAII!  
Aizawa: Could you lower your voice, please? I'm getting dizzy  
Pompingdon: - jumps behind them while wearing something…pink- BOO!  
Girls: KYYAAAH! -run screaming away-  
Mee: Thanks, Mimsy, they were starting to get annoying.  
Pompingdon: NOW YOU HAVE TO GET ME A BLUEBERRY TART!  
Mee: A...WHAT?

Pompingdon: *suddenly stops freaking out*

Mee: …Are you okay Mimsy?

Pompingdon: He's here…I can…sense him…

Mee: Who?

Pompingdon: *dramatic spinning round and pointing*

HIM!

-Pointing at Misa-

Misa: Hey!

Mee: That's Misa…I think she's a girl…

Misa: I am a girl!

Near: I don't think he meant Misa.

Mee: Hmm? *follows Mimsy's finger to said place*

*gasp* it can't be!

Rester: Oh it is…*steps back a bit*

Pompingdon: PERVY SAGE!

-A tall fellow with long white hair is crouching down next to Misa trying (and succeeding) to look up her skirt

Pervy Sage: he he he he

Misa: UWWAAAAHHHHH!

*steps back*

…

Mee: …

Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon:…

Misa:…Good thing there was no cake for me to step on…heh heh…that would've been embarrassing…heh…

Mee: Yes…yes it would be

*Long pause*

Pompingdon: Anyway…I'm going to retire-

Near: Going so soon?

Pompingdon: Indeed, I am completely drained of chakra jellybeans

*Pervy Sage rolls eyes*

Near: Well it is abnormally even Aizawa is still here

Aizawa: WHY AM I STILL HERE!?

Near:- No one knows…

Mee: Come to think of it's only 10:30am

Rester: Huh? When did your flight leave Near?

Near: 10:20am.

Mee: Even I know that's impossible and there duck attacking my leg

Duck: Quack!

Rester: Mee's got a point

Mee: Stop taking all the credit!

Rester: :(

Near: But this would mean that everything that has happened up to now, (since I left) , has happened in the space of 10 minutes…

Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon: BUT HOW?!

Misa: What's with that blue box in the corner?

Pervy Sage: Quiet hot girl, we need to try and figure this out.

Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon: Indeed. *strokes invisible beard*

Misa: There's some weird guy standing outside it

*weird man standing outside a blue box in a silly pose holding a smile in place*

Mee: Misa! We are trying to crack something here!

Near: *facepalm*

Rester: Misa-san is right you know there is something strange about the man and the blue box…

Mee:…Man…

Pompingdon:…Blue Box…

Ryuk: Coconut…

Mee: But that must mean!

Pompingdon: Popeye!

: I'm ! For goodness sake you couldn't even guess it!

Mee: How long have you been standing there?

: I don't know I sorta created a time shift

Rester: A what now?

: A time shift! *super explainy (that is a word) mode*

A time shift is created in a certain area where time will accidently overlap and jump every so often, reminds me of a transformative plate boundary; only it's not the same thing!

Near: So that would explain how ten minutes seemed to have past when in fact it's been longer

Mee: So we haven't been stuck in some boring episode

: No.

Mee: Damn I thought that was Rester!

Rester: What is it with you and picking on me!?

Pompingdon: I'm gonna turn up the crazy meter it seems to be dropping a bit.

Mee: Okay…you're right it is!

Rester: The what?!

: Anyway I'm willing to take anyone in my lovely Tardis to go fix the fabrics of time and space! Especially pretty ladies!

*Pervy sage stands in front of Misa*

Misa:…

*Linder walks in*

: How bout' you would you like to hop aboard!

Linder: No thanks I just ate…BUT I DEFINITELY DIDN'T EAT GEVANNI! No that would be outrageous!

Near:…

Rester:..

Mee: Yeah that seems good.

*Mimsy nods head*

Rester: ?!

: Comeon! I need someone to come otherwise I'll be lonely!

*Ryuk kicks out the window*

: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh!

Near: Why'd you do that?

Ryuk: He was hogging all the limelight.

Rester: And you don't?

Ryuk: I only hog the apples…and limes.

*Ryuk takes limes and squishes them into his eyes*

Misa: He won't be able to see human names for a while…

Near: Anyway…I'm going to get back to work…Linder do you think you could handle the destruction?

Linder: Do I fix it or make it worse?

Near: Fix it please.

Pompingdon: Well I'm off

Pervy Sage: Err, yeah…me too…

*suspiciously picks up Misa*

Misa: Hey!

Near: Put the Misa down.

Pervy Sage: owww… *puts Misa back down*

Mee: Wait for me Mimsy!

*jousts after Mimsy*

-All is pretty quiet-

Rester: I don't want to say anything about this being over because I'm scared I'll jinx it…

Near: Don't be scared Rester just sorts some of our files.

Rester: Is Linder okay cleaning up all that stuff by herself…

Near: Do you want to help?

Rester:…No sir…*gets to work with files*

The End…we all hope I think there are still some time skips or whatever-

-Universe. Earth. Japan. Tokyo. NPA-Headquarters. A place full of...what? Even for the narrators it's too much. They're cowering in corners and eat potato chips, while the Kira case was already solved.  
Anyway, NPA-headquarters. Let's start…


End file.
